Breaking Renesmee
by Ambie1234
Summary: I've did this story a little different than the other Jacob and Nessie love stories. All the Cullens and Jacob  are keeping a secret from Nessie. Nahuel's dad wants to expirement on Nahuel and Nessie. While all the Cullens are away, can Jacob protect her.
1. The Blessing

Please note that I'm not Stephanie Meyer, I do not own any of the characters.

Chapter 1 " The Blessing"

Jacob's POV

I parked my car in the Cullen's driveway. I got out and saw Esme standing behind an inch thick of glass. Before I took another step she nodded her head toward the forest. Then I knew they were at the cottage. I decided to just run there in human form. I didn't mind, I'm still faster than the average human. I was 100 yards away from the cottage when I could hear them. I was going to talk to Bella and Edward. Nessie was down in La Push watching Claire while Quil was patrolling. Even though there was an age difference Claire was one of her best friends. Quil said that Claire told him that she and Nessie liked being imprinted by "shifters".

Edward opened the front door before I could make my way up the steps. "I think we should discuss this with Bella", said Edward.

"What does he want to discuss", asked Bella from the far end corner of the cottage.

"Come in Jacob ", said Edward.

I really hated that he could read my mind but I was going to be nice and calm to Nessie's dad, ignoring the past. I walked in the kitchen and remembered that I wasn't wearing a shirt when I sat down.

"Look", I began. "It's been 6 ½ years I've grown stronger feelings and I know she has too because I can sense her emotions . . . physically ''. Edward and Bella were frozen so I continued. " So I'm asking you for your blessing".

There was a short pause,

"What but you two aren't even dating! And your not sure she feels the same way", Bella exploded.

"You don't know that if she is good at showing her feelings then she is probably good at hiding them from some gifts", I shot Edward a gaze.

"Edward", said Bella.

"How about we let them take it slow, besides don't you want her around him than Nahuel. You don't want to know what goes on inside his and his father's head." Edward answered.

"Fine", she said slowly.

"Thank you, I guess this was more of a blessing to date her", I said before Edward could hear.

"Hey I can hear Renesmee coming can you take her hunting Jacob", Bella asked.

"No problem", I said getting up.

PLEASE REVIEW my first fanfic I hope this chapter wasn't to short


	2. Meadow

Chapters 2 "Meadow" edited 11-17-11

Please note that I'm not Stephanie Meyer and I don't own these characters.

Renesmee's POV

I was on my way back from La Push when I felt my thought burning. Then I saw Jacob (bare shoulder as always), I knew he would take me.

"Hey Ness, want me to take you hunting", he asked.

"Are you sure you can't read my mind."

"Well your mom told me to take you".

"Oh, I was close enough".

"Whatever you say, let's get you something to drink".

I ran ahead to give Jacob time to hide his shorts to phase. I drank 2 coyotes and a buck, while Jacob killed 2 bucks and a moose. He turned to smile because he won our little competition on who will kill the biggest animal.

While I waited for Jacob to find his shorts and phase, I wondered around. I thought about Jacob, ever since a little before me 7th birthday I realized I loved Jacob like my parents love each other. Maybe I fully imprinted, I need to ask him. I ended wondering to the meadow were I went hunting for the first time.

I heard him behind me, and I turned around.

"Jacob can I talk to you about us imprinting"

"Sure Ness," he said as he walked closer.

"Well you said that we'd grow stronger feelings for each other",

"Yes", he said impatiently resting his forehead on mine.

"Well I think its time-. . . . . ."

I couldn't finish because his lips crushed mine, putting his hands on my waist pulling me closer. I realized right-then and there that me and Jacob's relationship jumped from best friends forever to boyfriend and girlfriend. His lips started moving from my mouth to my ear lobe as he rubbed my back. After kissing for about 5min we stopped. Jacob must have thought my dad was listening, when I looked at his face he was grinning and I couldn't help but smile too.

Then we sat down and started talking about everything. I didn't know I could be so free with my feelings with him. Then when we got up to walk home we were holding hands. And Jacob tripped and I fell on top of him. We were laughing and my knees were on the ground, and his hands were on my waist. And our lips were an inch away. But before we could kiss again my dad called, "RENESMEE . . . JACOB!", from the cottage.

When we got there my dad was standing there, waiting.

"Renesmee, why don't you go to the main house while I talk to Jacob", he told me.

I nodded and ran off toward there, worried.

Please Review.


	3. Explanation

Please note that I'm not Stephanie Meyer, I don't own these characters.

Chapter 3 "Explanation" edited 11-17-11

Loved the reviews!

Edward's POV

I waited to hear the front door shut at the main house before I started talking.

"I thought we'd agreed you take it slow", I told him.

He was thinking on what to say then he started thinking about how far he could have gone if I hadn't stopped them.

"STOP IT!" I screamed

"You just can't accept the fact that I was right about her fully imprinting."

"I'm not mad about that, I'm mad because you said you didn't feel "that" way",

"That was when she was 3 days old and Bella was screaming at me with her red newborn eyes"

"Well could you please take it slow, unless you want Bella to act like a newborn again",

"I will",

"Since you're fully committed to protecting Renesmee -

"I've always have been", he said cutting me off.

"Can I finish", I said firmly.

"Sorry."

"Well Nahuel's father is a scientist and he is planning a new experiment with Nahuel and Renesmee. He wants to know if two hybrids of vampire and human mate, what will the offspring be like."

"Oh my god", he said as his eyes widened.

"When is he coming here", he asked.

"We don't know yet, Alice said there decisions keep changing."

There was a pause so Jacob could gather his thoughts.

"Will it be alright if I spend some more time with Nessie?"

"Yes, because the man is 50 years older than me and even you have a cleaner mind."

"Yeah I won't tell Nessie",

"Let's go tell her that neither of us is dead", I said.

I LOVED hearing you guys' reviews. I know this chapter was a little wordy, but I think it's better to get to the point instead of giving you guys some pointless details. ;)


	4. To Carry Renesmee

Please note I'm not Stephanie and yeah you know.

"To Carry Renesmee" ch.4

Renesmee's POV

I kept pacing back and forth wondering how much longer. Everyone was in the house, all the guys were I the living room watching sports. And my mom, Esme, rose, and Alice were around me trying to calm me down. Which didn't help.

Then they came in.

"We worked it out", my dad said.

While Jacob stood there with a very disturbed look on his face. It was dark out and I started to yawn

"Jacob, can you carry Renesmee to her room", I couldn't believe that my dad was asking this. Jacob nodded then picked me up and ran out the door. I remember that my mom told me when she was human, Jacob had to carry her to mask her scent from newborns.

"Jacob why do we have to mask my scent tonight",

"Well we think there is something out there for you",

"What is it",

"I told your dad I wouldn't tell you", he said as he sat me in your bed.

"Oh ok, can you stay",

"I'd love to Ness, but I promised I would help your family patrol. Your mom will be here in a little bit."

"Oh, is that why my dad is starting to like you",

"Pretty much",

"Why can't I help patrol, I'm matured",

"I know Nessie but we think it would be safer if you stayed here",

"I'll miss you", I told him as he rested his fore head on mine.

"I'll miss you too Nessie",

He leaned and kissed me for a good 30 seconds. But when I opened my eyes he was out of my room.

I curled up and turned of my lamp. I didn't need any covers so I just slept on my confider. I closed my eyes and started thinking about Jacob. I imaged him kissing me on our wedding day. And as we walked outside everyone cheering and throwing rice in the air. Then I imagined throwing the bouquet into a small crowd of desperate girls. I thought of Jacob carrying me to our get away car and driving to the airport. Then I imagined finally being alone together one our honeymoon.

I woke up disappointed it was just a dream. Then I heard my mom walk in the front door so I went back to sleep. I was imagining Jacob again.

This chapter turned out better than the last one.

I wanna know what you think.

Review.


	5. Long Night

You know I'm not Stephanie and this is the last time I'm mentioning.

Chapter 5 "Long Night"

BTW this is my favorite Chapter . . . . . . For now. . . . .

Jacob's POV

I really didn't want to leave her room, not after I knew what Nahuel wanted from her. But if I'm patrolling I would find him and bite his head off. I was out here with all the Cullens accept Bella. After running aimlessly around without anything, Edward let go protect Nessie at the house and send Bella I my place.

When I walked in her room I went to sit in the in the small chair by the window. I didn't really feel like sleeping so I stared at her perfect sleeping face. I could stare for hours without getting bored. I felt the little box in my pocket that I was going to se to purpose. When Edward and Bella would leave on there honeymoon and the Cullens leave to visit some "old" friends in London, I would purpose.

Then Renesmee started shaking and sweating, I didn't know what to do I was panicking. Then she screamed "NO!"

I ran over to put her hand on my cheek and I saw me being killed painfully while she was forced to watch. I didn't know what was killing me and she must have not known ether.

"RENESMEE I'm alive"

I woke her up and we gave each other a huge bear hug.

"Don't ever leave me to go on patrol a night." she whisered.

"I promise", I let her go.

"Jacob I'm in love with you",

"I'm in love with you too Renesmee",

She scooted over so I could lay down next to her. As soon as I did we started kissing. It was pretty serious. I started unbuttoning her shirt but after the 3rd button she stopped.

"Not tonight, its not that I don't want to its that my parents will be here in a few hours",

"Nessie, I'm fine with that. I'll let you sleep", I said as I walked back to the chair. Then she drifted off.

About an hour later she started shivering, so I cradled in her bed again. And cradled her in my arms. She snuggled against my chest, and we fell asleep.

Nahuel's POV

I was walking to my father's house after I just got done hunting. I was hunting pretty early this morning. When I opened the door I was to impatient to ask any thing else.

"Do you have a plan", I asked.

"Of coarse but I'm afraid they know your coming so I cut them off",

"Oh father you know how I adore you gift of messing with other vampires gifts",

"Not as much as I adore you gift to disguise your scent or to just cut you scent off all together, ok so here is the plan. . . . . . . . . .",

Please review;)


	6. Arguing with Himself

I really appreciate the reviews. Thank you all for taking the time and reading this fanfic out of all the other Jacob and Renesmee love stories. And I was rereading my story and found a whole bunch of typos, I'll try better this time.

Chapter 6 "Arguing with himself",

Bella's POV

After a long night of patrolling we came to a dead end. When me and Edward got closer to the cottage I could smell Jacob's and my daughter's scent _too _close together. I ran ahead strait to her room. I was freaking out in her doorway. When Edward stood beside me, I let him go in first. Then Jacob woke and slid out, trying not to wake Renesmee.

"Can we speak to you outside", my husband said in his angry voice.

When we got out in the backyard Jacob started which irritated Edward.

"Its not my fault you two keep the cottage so cold that she shivers in her sleep",

"Did it ever occur to that you that you could turn the thermometer up or at least get another blanket!", he shouted so loud that I think Renesmee woke up. We all froze and I heard Renesmee slip on some shoes and a lit weight jacket and run out here before someone was murdered.

"Its my fault dad I choose to sleep on top of my confider", she said before Edward could make a lecture.

"No its not Renesmee and you know it",

"Oh come on dad you know when mom was still human and if she was sweating in her sleep you would do the same",

Edward looked down.

Even though Renesmee had my personality she had Edward's negotiating skills, so it was like arguing with himself. Renesmee smiled.

"I knew it",

"That's not what I did at all", he lied. While Jacob stood there trying to jump in.

"Well that's not what I heard", she said as she looked at me.

"You told her about our honeymoon", Edward asked.

"Hey speaking of honeymoons, aren't we suppose to be packing or our 2nd . We were suppose to be leaving tomorrow ", I said changing the subject.

"Ok, lets go pack", leting it go, eversince Renesmee was born edward has been a lot nicer to him.

After a few steps back Renesmee spoke up.

"Wait, I can hear a thunder storm",

Me and Edward smiled, and the three of us ran to the cottage. Jacob was going to go make sure Nahuel wasn't coming. Edward for got to mention it.

I know, this chap. Was pretty short. But please review. In the next chapter you get to see . . . . Well read the Cullens play baseball with Bella and Renesmee.


	7. Basball Alone

Chapter 7 "Baseball"

Renesmee's POV

When we got there it was perfect timing. We were all there accept Jacob. Mom used her shield so Alice and my dad would play fair. There was an odd number so Esme decided to be catcher/empire the whole time. I was on a team with Rose, Emmett, and Carlisle. I stepped up to bat. I nodded at Alice (who was pitching).

I hit the ball deep into the forest and in seconds I was already passing up third base. My mom had ran after it and threw it to Esme to get me out, but it was to late. Then I heard Jacob let out a howl from the forest, I think he was cheering me on. The rest off my teammates got home runs. When I got up to bat again I wanted to try a bunt. And now I know not to do that again.

Apparently you shouldn't bunt with a bunch of fast vampire around. Alice ran up and threw it to my dad at third and got me out. The rest of the game went by fast, we ended up tied which made Emmett mad and requesting a rematch. But when the storm stopped we had to too.

Jacob's POV (the next morning)

I woke up earlier than Renesmee. Edward made me sleep on the couch after the other night thing. Everyone left at 2am and Edward and Bella went to Isle Esme, so it was just me and Nessie. I found the note Edward left on the counter.

"I talked it over with Bella and we are going to be gone for two months. You have our blessing then.",

he wrote showing off his neat hand writing.

I smiled at the note, then heard Nessie coming out of her room. She smiled and jumped into my arms. I was holding her knees as we kissed. We kissed for a while, relieved that no one was there listening.

We wanted to hang out in La Push but Claire was busy so we came back. That night we were watching TV when the door bell rang. Which was weird because we were at the cottage.

"I'll get it", she told me.

And the weirdest thing that was going on was that I couldn't smell any thing out there.

I know this chapter was pretty short but your lucky. When I was first planning this chapter it was going to be 2 different ones.


	8. Confession

Nahuel's POV

"Confession"

I loved my gift. When she opened the door I wasn't expecting her to be looking me in the eye. It seemed like just yesterday I was seeing her for the first time. Her little body in her mother's arms. I realized Jacob was in the living room. He smelled like the reddish-brown wolf from that day in the meadow. He was giving me a very angry look. I tried to ignore him and focus on Renesmee.

" What are you doing here, Nahuel",

" I was visiting some friends in northern Canada and I just wanted to stop by",

"Cool, how long are you staying in town",

"2 weeks",

"Thats not long",

"I know so do you want to catch a movie tomorrow",

"Well I was actually going to La Push tomorrow, but I'll reschedule for the day after",

"Great, how about noonish", I said.

"I'll be here",

"Bye",

When she closed the door I immediately ran to go buy a nice shirt.

Jacob's POV

After Nessie got off the phone with Emily she came to sit by me.

"Ness, I don't think you should go to that movie tomorrow",

"Why not", she asked.

"I don't trust him",

"You don't even know him", her voice was calm.

"And you don't know him",

"Well maybe now is the time",

"Renesmee do you remember I had to carry you to your room the other night, because something was after you",

"Yeah",

"Well that was him",

"Why were you patrolling for Nahuel",

"Your dad told me that he might try to . . . . . . . Deceive you", I struggled to say.

"Well did he look like he was trying to deceive me",

"No but remember we imprinted on each other",

"Oh Jacob, its just a friendly movie night or in this case evening. And you know I can take care of myself",

"Ok but take you cell phone incase you need me",

"I will",

I'll type the next chapter as soon as possible. Please review.


	9. Movie

I LOVE YOUR GUYS REVIEWS! Sorry I haven't wrote in a while, so I'm treating you guys with a new chapter….. Read it slow….. ;)

"Movie"

Nahuel's POV

I waited for Renesmee outside the theater. While I was waiting I went over my father's plan in my head.

-Invite Renesmee to a movie.

-Kiss her to make her fall in love.

-Trick Jacob.

-Treat Renesmee ( to a night with candles).

I couldn't wait til' 4 of the plan. I saw Jacob coming around the corner in his Volts Wagon Rabbit. Renesmee got out and Jacob drove away. We were seeing a scary movie, but I kept forgetting the name. During the movie I kept my hand in the armrest incase she got scared.

By the end of the movie my hand was still cold. She didn't get gat scared at all, she is tougher than she lets on.

" Did you get scared at all, I asked.

"Nope",

There was an awkward silence for a brief moment.

"Renesmee can I talk to you", I asked

"Sure", she kept her answers short and simple.

"Um not out here, lets go in that alley", I said pulling her along.

"Go on",

"You belong with me",

"Well me and Jacob are kinda together",

"Oh come on Renesmee that mutt doesn't deserve you. You need someone your own kind",

"NO I don't Nahuel, I barely consider you as a friend!",

I started getting mad. I grabbed the back of her neck and her lower back and crushed her lips. She screamed, but no one could hear with her mouth closed. Then she pushed me off and her fist swung toward my face. And all I could remember was her running out of the alley and me laying there pathetically.

Renesmee's POV

About 5 blocks away I figured it was a good time to call Jacob. He answered on the first ring.

"Hello",

"Hey I'm about 8 blocks away from the theater",

"On my way",

"Hurry",

Right after I said that he pulled up next to me.

" What happened Nessie", he said impatiently.

"Nahuel kissed me", I struggled to say, "So I punched him in the face",

Then Jacob looked like what I just said reminded him of his past.

"Does you hand hurt",

"No",

"Where is he", he started getting serious again.

"Over in that alley",

I followed him as we walked over there. Nahuel was leaving then he saw us and walked back in.

"If you ever touch her again you are literally dead", Jacob's voice kind of scared me.

"You don't deserve her",

"Huh, you don't even know what imprinting on someone is do you",

Nahuel was staring at Jacob like he was out of his mind. Jacob put his hand around my waist and walked me out of the alley, and took me home.


	10. Hard Chapter to Write

I'm so sorry I haven't written in a while. My computer broke and I had to get a new one. So I'm treating you with a long chapter.

Please let the record show that this chapter was very hard to write.

Chapter 10 "Hard Chapter to Write"

Jacob's POV

Once we got home we stood and kissed in front of the cottage. Then I picked her up and carried her to her room. After I sat her down on her bed I told her

"I have too much anger in my body; I need to run around the cottage in wolf form'',

"I'll be here", she said dowsing off",

After about an hour I went back to her room. She was asleep. I saw a smile grow on her face. I carefully reached to put her hand on my cheek. She was dreaming about us on our wedding day.

I smiled at that. The dream seemed so vivid; she must have had it more than once.

I pulled out the little mattress under her bed that she keeps for when Claire spends the night.

Nahuel's POV

After I got off the phone with my father, I was thinking about the new plan he gave me.

(The next morning)

Renesmee was at La Push and on her way home. So I made my scent smell like her's ran around about 30 miles north of the cottage. Jacob was lured and headed up this way. But before he got up here I hide my own scent and ran past him on a different trail. I headed to the cottage to where Renesmee was almost there. I went up to her room and lit a bunch of candles and closed the blinds to the windows to dime the room. Finally I made my scent smell like Jacob and waited.

Renesmee's POV

When I walked in the cottage I smelled candles and Jacob in my room. Then I got all exited, since my parents were away, Jacob and I could try.

When I got to my room I stood in the middle of the room and closed my eyes to smell all the candles. Then I heard the door shut and lock. I was startled to realize that it was Nahuel that was in my room. He was only wearing cut off shorts, I guess he was trying to be like Jacob.

He pushed me on the bed and pinned me down so that I couldn't push him off this time. He started kissing my throat. I looked over and tried to reach my cell phone on my bedside.

This only made it worse because he realized I was reaching for it. He grabbed it and threw it against the wall and it broke in two. I started crying and the only question that was going through my mind was "where was JACOB"

Jacob's POV

Something was very wrong. Once I knew Nessie wasn't here I started running back to the cottage. I was almost there when I heard her screaming and crying. I busted down the door and Nahuel ignored me. I grabbed him and threw him out the window, making it shatter. As I jumped out the window after him, I phased, and finished him.

I went in the woods to get another pair of shorts I stashed. When I got to the broken window I picked up the little box that must have ripped out of my shorts when I phased. I hopped in her room and she was sitting on her bed in fiddle position, fully clothed which lighten me up a little.

"You don't have to worry about him anymore", I told her.

I saw tears in her eyes and we gave each other a huge bear hug. Then she whispered in my ear,

"Jacob, thank you. I'm so sorry I should have listened",

"It's okay Nessie I'm here",

We loosened and she started to kiss me, but I barley kissed back.

"I should go take a shower",

She only took 5min. because she was half vampire.

Renesmee's POV

When I got out I went back to blow out the candles and throw them in the trash. Then I went to meet Jacob in the living room. I sat down next to him.

"Nessie it's my turn to apologize. I'm so sorry I should have been there before he hurt you",

"I accept your apology", I said as I nestled in his arm.

I started to burst out into tears. So he comforted me in his arms. It was getting dark and I must have fallen asleep because I had my normal dream about me and Jacob getting married.

I woke up on the couch and Jacob was on the floor. He must not want to take me back to that room filled with Nahuel stench. I stretched out and Alice came running through the door. Jacob jumped to his feet and was wide awake.

"Renesmee are you hurt, where is he, I'm going to kill him!" she talked so fast I could barely understand her.

"I'm fine Alice. I thought you were in London",

"I was but I had a vision, and I only saw til'. . .

She was cut off when Jacob cleared his throat.

"Oh thank god", she said relived.

"Does everyone know", I was curious.

"No. If they did, they would all be here."

"Good."

"We should probably fix the window and the door", said Jacob.

"Well I have everything ready to repair them. You two can spend the day together and everything will be good as new when you get back."

"Thanks Alice", I said as we walked out the door.


	11. Engagment

Chapter 11 "Rensmee Carlie Cullen"

Jacob's POV

Me and Nessie walked over to 1st beach in La Push. We sat down on a bench.

"Uh, Jacob I know you don't want to talk about it and neither do I, but you do know if I had known he was in there I would have never gone in".

"Wait you didn't know it was him".

"No I was positive I smelled you",

I blushed a little, but then was curious.

"Yeah and I swear I smelled you running around about 30 miles north of the cottage."

"Wow, and when he knocked on the door, I didn't smell anything".

"Me too", I took a moment to think, "I think his gift is to hide & change his scent",

"Yeah, but how did my family come to a dead end",

"Maybe his dad had something to do with it. I do remember your dad saying he had something to do with it."

"Yeah wasn't it his plan or something",

I didn't answer; I got into a chain of thought and ended up picturing him on her. I started shaking.

"JACOB!" Nessie cried.

"Can we please talk about something else, to keep me from phasing",

Her head shot up, she knew she had to think quickly. She got in front of me and kissed me (which helped). It wasn't long before her knees were at my waist and my hands were at her waist. I ended up picking her up and turning around so that she was on the bench and I was in front of her, we were still kissing.

I forgot that Alice had left already. I backed up, still on my knees. I grabbed the box in my pocket, keeping it hidden in my hand. I noticed her face grew to curiosity.

"Renesmee Carlie Cullen, will you do me the most extraordinary honor in marrying me", I said as I slowly opened the box.

A huge smile grew on both of our faces.

"Yes Jacob! I would love to marry you!"

She giggled as I slide the ring on her finger. When we got up she automatically jumped into my arms. I held her like I was masking her scent. It was hard to kiss with smiles on our faces. I ended up carrying her back to the cottage. When we got there Nessie and I talked for 2 hours.

We decided to save something for our honeymoon. Also to have our honeymoon on an island a few miles of the coast of Isle Esme so it wouldn't be weird if we honeymooned the same place as her parents. Good thing Carlisle bought another island.

Since all the Cullens were gone we went back over to La Push to tell everyone there. As we approached Emily's house the pack came pouring out. Then Sam came out with Emily under his arm, then Paul with Kim under his arm, then Quil with Claire skipping beside him.

"Why is everyone eager about something", Nessie started.

"Well we were all in wolf-form and we heard you two coming…' started Seth being cut off by Embry.

"And we heard Jake think that he has some news . . . wolf telepathy."

Nessie and I smiled as everyone else.

"Well Nessie and I are finally getting married."

Emily, Claire, and Kim squealed as everyone else was congratulating us.

PLEASE press that little yellow box that says REVIEW! And write what you think.


	12. Ten Year Old Wolf

Chapter 14 "10 year old Wolf"

Claire's POV

After my throat was sore from all the squealing me Leah, Nessie, Emily, and Kim went inside to hear every detail while the guys went somewhere in the woods. Renesmee is marrying Jacob! I thought in my head even though everyone was thinking it too.

After a long story we went to the kitchen to have a little party. And this girl named Hannah came right as we got started. I recognized her from around the reservation. She looked like most of the girls here, 16, black hair, tan skin. For some reason she actually started believing in the tribes stories yesterday and she was trying to hang out with the pack. She even knew about Nessie and her family.

All the guys were back and Emily made her famous muffins. I took one before they disappeared. I noticed that Hannah kept looking at Quil and smiling. Quil pretended he didn't notice. Then she asked him.

"Are you free this Saturday?"

"Claire", Nessie whispered at my side, "You completely destroyed your muffin".

I ignored her as some muffin crumps fell to the floor. And I stayed focus on the conversation.

"Um, no", he said like a girl has never hit on him.

"How about the next Saturday", she kept trying.

"Claire you're shaking!" Emily said and touched my arm, "and you're burning up.

Right when she said that every single shifters' head looked up.

"Maybe I just need some air", I said as I walked fast out the door.

Why does she want to date Quil?

Everyone knows he never dates.

Was she trying to make me mad?

Why do I even care?

I was about 5ft. away from the house when I heard the door open.

"Wait up Claire", it was Quil.

But he was too late I still had those questions in my mind and I felt my skin suddenly feel furry, and my cloths ripped. I almost didn't realize that I had extra scenes.

I heard Quil gasp as I turned around. Everyone ran out to see what made that ripping sound. Everyone was frozen.

"Oh my god", I heard about 5 people say.

I looked at everyone, terrified to try to change back.

"Is it possible to be as young as ten", I heard my aunt.

I also heard and smelled Leah slip behind the crowed and back into the house. When she came out she had a pair of my blue jean shorts and my tank top. Leah and Emily took me behind the house so I could change rather than try to get me in the house. I could probably make it; I was a little bigger than a normal wolf.

Then Emily took me to my room and put a wet wash cloth on my forehead to cool me down. It was nice for Sam and Emily to let me room every once in a while at their house.

"How are we going to tell your parents Claire?"

My parents moved back to the reservation when I was three because Quil imprinted on me. But this week dad was away on business. And my mom went to Port Angeles to run errands.

After my aunt left Nessie came in. She sat in a chair and we heard Quil and Hannah's conversation in the living room. Which I was now able to do. He was telling her about imprinting and it was on me. I started to think about Nessie and Jacob getting married. I was thinking the same might happen to me and Quil someday. All I knew I was going to try to grow up as fast as I can. I realized I was going to try to not think about it as much since I'm going to be a part of the wolf telepathy now.

Once the conversation stopped Nessie started talking.

"Busy day huh, I'm getting married to a shifter and my best friend is one".

"Hmm, yeah". I said kind of shyly.

"Come on kiddo, it's not going to be that bad, you might actually enjoy it".

"Yeah, you might be right Nessie", I noticed she called me "kiddo" that made me want to grow up more. I'm going to finish my childhood though and try not to rush.

"Hey Ness, where is everyone?"

"Well I know Jacob went to tell his dad about me becoming his fiancé and you becoming a shifter. Um we know Quil is in the living room with Sam, Emily, Leah, and Seth. There talking to your mom, she just got back, and there on the phone with your dad telling him the news. And everyone else is running around in the woods."

"Ok then", I began to yawn.

"Wait don't go to sleep yet, I think Quil wants to talk to you. He's almost here".

Nessie left when Quil walked in.

"Hey Claire, how you feeling?"

"A little different",

"So I guess you're going to join the pack", he said smiling.

"Actually I might not, mostly because Emily and my parents will kill be if I got a permanent tattoo at ten. And I kind of want to grow up first and then pause my life".

"Ok, but it will be hard the first few months",

"Oh well".

Renesmee's POV

"Why are you smiling, you haven't stopped grinning like that since we left", Jacob said as we walked back to the cottage.

"Because Claire is a shifter now, she and Quil can be together forever".

Please review. I got the name Hannah from this girl Hannah at my school who thinks she is little miss popular. I'm not afraid of her. I doubt she spends time reading fan fictions.


	13. Bad

Chapter 13

I woke up in my empty bed confused. Then I heard Jacob in the living room. And I'm sure it's him this time.

"Morning, my fiancé", he said as I rubbed my eyes.

"Morning . . . I don't know why my mom was sick of that word",

"I don't know either . . . how did you sleep",

"Excellent",

"Oh I almost forgot, your parents called earlier, and they're going to be home this evening, like the rest of the family",

"But it hasn't even been a week".

"I know but they said it felt like 2 months".

I looked down "how are we going to tell them".

"Well they will understand it's not like they didn't know it was going to happen".

"Jacob I'm talking about . . ." I stopped when I knew he might phase when I talked about what happened before Alice showed up.

"Nessie I'm not worried about that. He is out of our lives. We don't have to tell them."

"Your right Jacob".

Jacob's POV

I didn't tell Nessie that I didn't burn the pieces. I didn't think I needed too. I thought he was like Nessie and couldn't be put back together.

"Uh Nessie, I'm not going to be here most of the day. I'm patrolling with Sam's pack."

"What are you patrolling for this time",

"We don't know we discovered it yesterday when you and the girls went inside and guys and I were running around the woods".

"Oh . . . can I patrol with you this time".

"I'm sorry Renesmee, but I don't think it's safe".

"But Jake I'm probably scarier than most of the creatures in the world".

"Nessie I know, but you have to trust me."

"Ok but what am I going to do all day without you", she smiled as I did.

We stood there and kissed for a minute.

"I don't know, we are going to figure it out when we get there."

Renesmee's POV

When we got to Emily's, Claire and Quil were in wolf-form. Claire was releasing energy by running around the house so it wouldn't come out on someone later. All of the shifters were already out patrolling except Sam, Quil, and Jacob.

The plan was me and Claire stayed while everyone patrolled. Even Emily left, she and Claire's parents had to go to a wedding. The point of me and Claire being home alone was that I watched her because she was a young shifter and she protected me incase whatever got through the others Claire could do something.

About an hour later she came in wearing her shorts and a tank top. Besides the facial features she kind of looked like a miniature Leah. She sat by me and we tried watching this new show called "Pretty Little Liars". We hadn't watched the first episode so we were confused from the start. So I changed it to "iCarly" and we fell out of couch laughing.

Good thing they had a marathon or else we would be bored already. After about 5 episodes the phone rang, it was Jacob.

"Hey Renesmee, your parents are going to be at the cottage in about 5 minutes".

"Cool".

"So you can go back there, I'll be there in a few. And the pack is almost there so Claire won't be alone".

Jacob's POV

Once I got off my cell phone I suddenly realized it was wrong to send her home. Nahuel had just gotten away when we were about to rip him apart. I phased back to get him I sent a message to the others in my mind

"I GOT THIS"

I was right on his trail he hid his scent. But that didn't matter. I realized he was headed for the cottage.

Renesmee's POV

I was only on yard from the house when I heard Jacob and something else run my way. I turned around and all the sudden Nahuel grabbed my head and tilted it to bite my neck. I felt the blood being sucked as I screamed. Then Jacob ran out of the woods. Nahuel realized and injected venom before Jacob pulled him off.

The venom was burning me like I was thirsty but instead of turning me I blacked out.

Jacob's POV

All the sudden the Cullens ran up and took Nahuel from me. I ran behind a tree to phase and put on some shorts.

I ran up by Nessie's unconscious body. Carlisle, Edward, and Bella ran up with me while Alice, Jasper, Esme, Rosalie, and Emmett started a fire.

"She lost too much blood, she only has minutes", Carlisle said frantically.

My hand tightened and I realized I was clenching her right hand.

"Edward you're going to have to get rid of the venom", said Carlisle.

My eyes widened. Edward nodded then put his teeth in the bite mark. It was helping.

Her eyes fluttered open.

"Dad", her voice was scratchy.

He stopped and was careful picking her up. I had to let go of her hand. I was right behind Edward as Bella followed to her room.

Carlisle ran back to the main house but was right back with hospital equipment. Bella and I had to wait in the hall while Edward and Carlisle set up the equipment in her room.

It only took about 5 seconds before they let us in.

"Mom . . . Jacob, what happened", she said.

"Oh, Nessie, it was an old friend who turned out to be an enemy", said Bella who didn't know she knew.

"Come on Bella let's give her and Jacob some time to talk", said Edward.

"Ok", she sighed.

I waited for the door to close.

"Jacob", she smiled.

"Why are you smiling at me? I led you straight into the danger. I shouldn't be alive."

"Jacob! You don't realize that if you weren't alive I would have been depressed baby that thought she killed her mother. And I would be dead right now".

"No your family was the real hero".

"That's not true either, if you hadn't pulled him off in time there would have been more venom in my system, and there would be no hope in saving me".

I started thinking but before I could say anything she interrupted.

"Jacob you're the reason I get up every day, I look forward to you being there. You're the one holding me to the planet, the one I would do anything or be anything for."

"Renesmee I feel the same way and I'm so sorry. Next time I'll take the bullet."

"Unless I take it first", she smiled.

"Nessie we are going to spend all day arguing who loves each other more".

She smiled and looked at the ring on her finger.

After everyone came in to see her, she healed after an hour and was back on her feet.


	14. Wedding

Chapter 14

(A month later)

Renesmee's POV

I was excited and impatient. Rosalie was fixing my hair while Alice, Emily, Esme, and Claire, were getting into their bridesmaids dresses. I looked in the mirror and saw my hair down in wavy curls with a small tiara in the middle. This was the day Jacob's and my dreams come true. He finally got over what happened a month ago.

"Renesmee . . . its time", my father said waiting to walk me down the aisle.

I smiled as we walked and I thought I saw my dad almost cry. Everyone I knew was there. One half of the room was filled with vampires and the other with shifters.

Carlisle was preaching when we got up there. My dad handed me off and went to sit next to my mom.

"Do you take this man to be your lovely wedded husband?"

"I do."

"Do you take this woman to be your lovely wedded wife?"

"I do."

"If anyone thinks these two should not be wed, speak now or forever hold your peace."

There was a dead silence.

"I know pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride".

Jacob kissed me for about 2 seconds, since everyone we knew was there.

There was a loud applause. We had to wait about 5 minutes for everyone to get outside to throw the rice. Then everyone left for the reception. Jacob and I had to stay to sign something. Then we went back inside with everyone in the wedding to take pictures.

We finally got to the reception and had the first dance. Then I threw the bouquet and Claire caught it. Well I may have been aiming for her. For some reason Jacob didn't want to do the garland thing. Then there was the father daughter dance.

After the dollar dance and the toast it was time to say goodbye to everyone and go on our honeymoon. I didn't let Alice change me into a new outfit.

"Jacob, how are we getting to the island?"

"We are going to take a plane to Brazil then taking a boat there."

I fell asleep and when we got there it was dark. Jacob carried me to the house. This place looked a lot like Isle Esme from what I've seen from pictures. He sat me down and kissed me.

We broke away and I took two steps then I felt goose bumps creep on my body.

"Why is it so cold in here?"

He came up and put his arm around me and I was warm again.

"Well I thought it would be good since I'm so warm."

He took of his jacket and sat it on a chair. Then he held me in his arms before I got cold.

We started to kiss each other he started to undo the zipper on my dress as I unbuttoned his shirt. I slipped out of the outer part of the dress and he picked me up and carried me to the bed. I noticed a light switch right above my head and I turned it to off and the whole house went dark.

. . . . . . . . . . . . .

When I woke up I noticed my hair was really messy. It seemed Jacob woke up at the same time I did.

"Morning Jacob."

"Morning Nessie."

I was still tired but I didn't want to go back to sleep. I wanted to stay wrapped up in his arms.

But eventually we got dressed and went out to explore the island. We swam with dolphins, hiked, and barbequed. We did this most of the honeymoon. Every day when we got to the house we fell right asleep from exhaustion.

I lost track of the days we were here. I woke up cold and I saw a note from Jacob.

"Went to the mainland to get more food for the pantry. Be back before you notice",

-Jacob

I put the note back down. I couldn't find the thermometer so I got some extra blankets from a closet. I was really hungry. There was still food in the pantry. I pulled out a bag of pork rinds. I've never had them before and there were delicious.

I looked at the clock and it said 3am. I crawled on the couch because I didn't want to get crumbs all over.

My stomach started to feel sick. I ran to the bathroom. Then I heard Jacob come through the door.

"Nessie? What's wrong?" he ran to the door of the bathroom. He cracked it open.

"Don't come in here", my voice was scratchy.

I was finally done vomiting.

"Uh Jake."

"Yes Nessie".

"How many days has it been since the wedding".

"12. Why?"

"Uh oh".

"What's wrong Renesmee?"

I walked out of the bathroom.

"Jacob. Its 6 days late."

He must have known exactly what I was talking about. His eyes widened.

"How are you sure?"

I walked over to the suite case that Alice packed for me. And I found a pregnancy test. How did she know I would need it she can't even see Jacob?

Jacob's POV

How did this happen, we only had it once. I was sitting outside the bathroom waiting. Then she came out.

"Jacob, it's positive".

She wasn't crying so I guess it was ok to smile. She smiled too.

"Nessie, do you want to go home and have a big family or stay here and have a quiet one".

"I want to have a big one".

"Let's go home."

We both slept the whole rid home. And we held each other's hand the whole rid.


	15. A Boy or a Girl?

I woke up in the middle of the ride, remembering when we boarded the plane everyone was staring at us probably thinking

"Look its two newly wed teens coming home from a vacation in a place like Brazil. Its looks like the girl is pregnant, well I see how the honeymoon went. What would their parents think? Well serves them right to let two people get married at such a young age."

I knew they might not have thought that. O well. I leaned my head on Jacob's shoulder thinking of names that were close to Jacob's and mine.

If it was a boy then I would name him from the N in Nessie and name him Nickolas. And for the middle name I would take the J in Jacob for James.

Nicolas James Black.

If it was a girl I would name her after my middle name Carlie. I couldn't think of a good middle name that started with J besides Jane's face from the Volturi showing up in my head. I know that there are a lot of girl names that start with J but I couldn't get passed her face.

I decided to name her middle name Nicole like Nickolas.

Jacob nudged my arm and whispered,

"It's funny I was thinking those exact names too."

I smiled at him. I didn't realize that I was sending thoughts.

I put my head back on his shoulder and drifted off.

In my dream Jacob and I were talking to our son Nickolas. He was a perfect mix of Jacob and I, he had short hair like Jake's, and it was the same color as Jacob's in wolf-form (reddish-brown). His skin was lighter than Jacob's but darker than mine. He had my face and eyes but Jacob's smile. His skin almost matched his hair. He appeared to be 10 here. I almost didn't notice we were on the porch of a house I didn't recognize.

Then the dream changed. We had to stop the Volturi again. It was exactly what happened to me about 7 years ago. Except this time when we were in the meadow I was holding what appeared to be 5 year old Nick. Jacob was on my right in wolf-form and my mother was on my left and the whole family was behind us.

There was a new vampire of the Volturi. I don't recognize her. She stepped in front of me because she was given a command. The Volturi smiled as she showed her teeth and jumped at us. Nick hid in my hair as I clenched him and closed my eyes.

I woke up. Not just because of the awful nightmare, but also because of a kind of hard kick.

Then I saw an image of 13 year old Nick, strong and mature, run into my arms saying it was ok it was just a bad dream.

I was confused, then smiled at my, what appeared as a 5 month pregnant stomach.

"What's wrong Renesmee?"

I smiled at him.

"Nothing at all."

Then I started to whisper so low that only Jacob can hear me.

"I can communicate with him, he can send thoughts too."

Jacob smiled as we went back to sleep.

I was having the same dream but this time it was 10 year old Carlie. She looked exactly like a girl version of Nick. I wasn't afraid of the Volturi girl as much in this dream though. I was woken up with another kick.

I saw an image of 13 year old Carlie running into my arms and saying,

"It's ok momma, it's just the same dream."

I smiled but was confused.

Was my fetus a boy or a girl?

PLEASE REVIEW, sorry to leave a cliffy. If you think you know how it's going to turn out click the box that says "review".


	16. Nick or Carlie?

_**OMG I am so happy I checked my emails and I was getting favorite story and favorite author updates. Thank you for liking this story. Remember Jacob+ Renesmee = love for eternity!**_

Jacob's POV

Nessie and I were in my car on our way to the Cullens.

"What's wrong Nessie? You've had a curious expression on her face ever since we got off the plane."

"Well remember when I said I could communicate with him."

"Yeah."

"Well I saw an image where our son was talking to me then I saw another image of our daughter talking to us. And I don't know if he is a she or not. I tried to talk to him but he or she is asleep and I don't want to wake him or her up."

"I see, but you know Nessie I'll be happy either gender."

"I know me too but I'm just curious."

Once I pulled up I ran around to help Nessie out. Everyone wasn't surprised with Nessie. Just Edward and I worried that Nessie will not make it like Bella barley did.

Somehow Alice knew that our child will be born today.

(An hour or 2 later)

Renesmee's POV

I woke up from fainting.

"Jacob", I said breathless.

"Renesmee the delivery went way better than we thought."

"Where is our child?"

"Wait why don't I take you hunting first".

"Good idea. My throat is burning."

After I drink a moose Jacob is waiting by the edge of the forest.

When we got home I walked in first. Alice was holding a 2 year old boy.

But my mother was holding a 2 year old girl.

My mother started talking.

"Renesmee met Nickolas and Carlie".

I couldn't stop smiling. They were both demanding for me.

Alice and my mom let them down. They ran into my arms. Tears of joy ran down our faces.

We exchanged thoughts. I couldn't believe it they were real. Twins.

I noticed they were both sniffing my scent.

Carlisle spoke up.

"They are probably thirsty."

Carlisle got two cups out and poured some donated blood into each.

Both Nick and Carlie sucked down the blood to the last drop.

(A skim through the next few days)

A day later Carlie said Da Da to Jacob. Then Nick caught on and said it too. About 20 minutes later they were talking in perfect English.

The day after that they were zooming around the house in vampire speed.

Soon enough they needed to hunt for the first time. Renesmee, Jacob, Nick, Carlie, Edward and Bella were in the meadow teaching them to hunt.

When Nick was full, he saw his dad in wolf-form. He wanted to be just like him.

Sure enough with Nick's rapid growth he was able to phase.

Everyone was speechless, except for Carlie.

"Cool, let me try", she shouted.

Of course she phased too.

_**Sorry it's really short but the story is not over yet. Stay tuned for more chapters.**_

_**CLICK THAT REVIEW BUTTON. THE MORE REVIEWS I GET THE MORE ENSPIRED I AM.**_


	17. Fake Redhead

**I want to give a shout out to reader steph A15. They guessed right on the twins. Well they were the only one that did try to guess. Lol. Don't forget to review!**

_**DON'T SKIP THIS!**_

**Anyway I want to tell you about these two new characters. **

**They take on after each other, like if one tries something the other will too.**

**They look exactly the same in Nessie's dream. They are ¼ vampire ¼ shifter and ½ human. They drink blood but can't in wolf form. Say if a vampire is attacking them when there trying to hunt, they can kill in normal form but to completely destroy them they will phase. **

**And with their age phasing won't stop it until their 7. They can imprint. Have beating hearts and can't be put back together if tore apart. (Well no one will be able to tear them apart in time before they could phase ;) **

**Oh, and if your confused on Claire being a shifter. When she phases every once in a while it will stop her growth. That's why she is trying not to phase. When she is 16 or 17 or how ever old Quil looks, she is going to try to phase so they could be together forever… **

**So I couldn't find out how to put this information in the story so that's what this is for. **

**Now let's see what's going to happen next . . . **

Bella's POV

A smile grew on my face as I knew that these children are very special. My smile died when I turned around and saw an orange figure in the trees.

Everyone stopped smiling and looked at me.

"Not again", Edward mumbled under his breath.

"Who is that Edward?"

"Turns out Victoria has a niece. Nessie get Carlie and Nick back to the main house and get Carlie some of your old clothes we kept. Jacob run back to Billy's and get your old clothes. I know your dad kept them."

Renesmee's POV

I had Nick and Carlie run in front of me so I made sure nothing grabbed them from behind me.

My children's fur was a little lighter than Jacob's. Carlie's eye shape kind of looked like Leah's. A girl feature. While Nick looked like a mini Jacob.

I got Carlie into a blue tank top and some darker blue gym shorts. We only had to wait 5 seconds before Jacob walked in with some small shorts.

Then my parents walked in.

"Ok who is this chic?" I wondered.

"Well remember we told you about the redhead, Victoria, who tried to kill your mother."

"Yeah."

"I read her mind, and she Victoria's niece and is trying to get revenge for killing her aunt and uncle", my father chuckled.

Bella's POV

I remember watching her niece in that tree. She was a little smaller than Victoria. Her hair was a darker red. It almost looked fake.

"And she is getting revenge now?" I asked.

"Yeah she was just got out of the newborn state. Victoria is her great aunt. And she just found out were the reason she is dead."

"Wow I didn't suspect victoria to have a family."

**REVIEW!**


	18. Amber

**Sorry I'm relating a lot to the original Twilight series. It's just I love it so much I'm fitting in in with Jacob and Renesmee's story. Read this chapter slowly ;)**

Amber's POV (Victoria's niece)

I couldn't believe what I just saw.

All I was doing was going to confront the Cullens of what they did to my Aunt.

Then all the sudden I see a giant wolf, 2 vampires, and someone that I couldn't tell was a vampire or a human.

Two mutant children that I thought were immortal children. They were running around hunting like vampires then all the sudden turned into smaller versions of the giant wolf.

I knew since I was an official under control vampire I should handle this like one.

I didn't remember much about my parents. I knew my dad ran off after my mom got pregnant with me.

I remember my mother told me a story about her mother's sister (great aunt).

She told me that Victoria was killed when she was about 21 or 25. The police in Ireland couldn't find the body.

My grandma didn't feel safe in her home so she moved to America to raise her new family.

But my father had blonde hair. I wanted to be connected to Victoria, so I died my hair red.

I knew it looked fake, I didn't care though.

When I was 12 or 13 (I couldn't even remember) my mother moved us to Port Angeles in Washington.

A week later she died in our new house from a fire.

I couldn't stand living in that orphanage, so I ran away. I was wondering the streets, when something grabbed me and pulled me into an alley.

"Amber? Is that really you?" a childlike voice asked me.

"Who are you?" I was terrified.

The voice sighed, as she knew she had to give away a secret.

She stepped into some light from the moon so I could see her unusual red eyes.

"I am your great aunt, Victoria."

I was confused.

"But . . . how?" I shuddered.

"You know the stories about vampires?"

"Yeah."

"Well in Ireland I wasn't really killed I was turned into one by my boyfriend, James."

My breathing grew louder.

"Are you going to drink me?"

"Of course not honey. You're my sister's granddaughter; I would never do such a thing."

Victoria told me the rest of her story and how I not supposed to tell Riley about James if I ever met him.

Victoria convinced me to go back to the orphanage because it was much safer than the streets.

About a year later of still being human Victoria decided to change me. She didn't want me in her army though.

Riley didn't know about me. So Victoria was with Riley, going in and out of Cullen territory, and bonding with me.

Eventually I received news that my Aunt was dead and I swore I would get revenge on the Cullens someday.

That day was today.

I finally got to Volterra.

I got to 2 guards.

"I need to speak to the head of the Volturi please, it's an emergency."

"It's depends on who is speaking." The blonde girl said coldly.

"Amber and I don't remember my last name."

"I'm Alec and this is my sister Jane. We don't just let anyone in. Tell us the emergency and if it's that bad we will let you in. We can probably handle it."

"Ok have you heard of the Cullens?"

"Of course", said Jane.

"Well I saw them teaching these 2 mutant children to hunt and all the sudden the children turned into smaller versions of a giant wolf that was there."

"Oh I see." Then Jane started talking to her brother. "Renesmee didn't tell us she and Jacob had children."

Alec started speaking. "Now this is nothing, it's not like the children are any different than their mother."

"You should probably leave, this is no emergency", said Jane.

When I started walking away Jane called to me,

"You know you're lucky, if you had been changed about a year ago you would have been considered an immortal child."

I didn't look back.

If the Volturi were friends with the Cullens they wouldn't help me. I needed to get some vampires I could easily convince, I could get my revenge.

And I knew exactly how to do that.


	19. Somthing Unexpected

Renesmee's POV

"Maybe if we talk to her we can come to an understanding", suggested Carlisle.

"No it's too late she is already there . . . wait they turned her down. Darn it, blind spot", Alice was getting frustrated.

"At least the Volturi are on our side", I tried to lighten her spirits.

All we knew from this Amber chic was that she was an orphan and is related to Victoria.

"Oh my god we almost forgot!" screamed Alice.

"What is it?" asked my mother.

"We didn't tell anyone on the reservation that Nick and Carlie were born." My dad told her."

"Let's go over there. And maybe the wolves could help us again", said Carlisle.

Jacob carried both Carlie and Nick to mask there scent.

Claire was the first one to run out of the house. I noticed her small tattoo on her arm. Somehow her parents must have let her get one.

Carlie's POV

Right after the little girl ran out of the house a giant group of shirtless teenage boys ran out. The boys almost looked like dad.

Then followed a teen girl with short hair sighing at the silliness the boys are causing. **(Leah)**

There was also 2 other teen girls. One girl had a claw scare that ran down her face.

I had to lean over and pinch Nick to stop staring.

"Everyone this is Nick and Carlie." Our mom said.

"Hey where's Seth?" our dad asked the boy standing next to the little girl, while setting me and Nick down.

"He's almost here."

Seth. I kind of liked that name.

"Carlie, Nick. This is Sam, Emily, Jared, Kim, Paul, my sisters Rachel and Rebecca, Embry, Quil, Claire, Collin, **(Others I don't remember)**, Leah, and over there is her brother Seth.

I looked up, but then looked away at the boy kicking dirt.

But in the corner of my eye I noticed Seth staring me down. I looked up to wonder what his problem is.

But something else was happening. All the sudden my ears blocked out every other sound.

It felt like no one else was there but me and Seth. Then everything inside me that held me felt like they were being snipped by scissors.

My love for my parents, my love for my identical brother, my vampire family, my new shifter family, my human family, my home . . . my name.

All being cut. Until there was nothing.

But instead there was one thing there. It was no string.

It was a hard metal cable. It was him.

Jacob's POV

Something very familiar was happening. While every was taking turns holding our children. Carlie and Seth couldn't keep their eyes off each other.

"Um Jake may I hold your child?" Seth finally asked.

Emily was holding Carlie and I nodded at her.

Once Carlie was in his arms they started grinning and Carlie put her hand on his cheek.

"Uh Seth have you meet my daughter Carlie."

He didn't answer me. I started to walk toward Nessie.

"Nessie are you ok with Seth being part of the family?"

"Well isn't he already part of the family."

"Yeah but look." I pointed her toward them.

"Oh . . . I guess so."

"Carlie! Come here you have to try these muffins." I heard my son call from the house.

Carlie was able to pull her eyes away.

Seth set her down just to follow her inside.

Eventually everyone went inside.

Carlisle, Sam, and I finally got everyone to be quiet and listen.

"As you know there was a vampire that crossed the borders yesterday. Well she is Victoria's great niece", Carlisle went on, "Edward, Bella, Nessie, and Jacob were teaching the children to hunt. And the vampire saw them phase and according to Edward she thinks there mutant children."

"Wait she's after Carlie and Nick?" Seth asked sitting next to Carlie.

"Well she was after all of us but she going to try to kill what we love most", Edward answered.

"Why are we obsessing over this one vampire?" asked Paul.

Alice answered. "I think she is creating another newborn army, but much more newborns this time. I'm not sure on the numbers."

"But we have much more members this time", Jared shouted.

"No way Claire is fighting", Quil spoke up.

Soon everyone started speaking up who should fight and who shouldn't.

"Everyone!" Sam shouted as an order.

Then Carlisle spoke, "The first 3 people who are for sure not fighting are Claire, Nick, and Carlie."

"Wait, Nessie's fighting?" I asked.

"We'll all need some more training", said Carlisle.


	20. Brandon

**For a future hint when I use bolded letters in the middle of the story or chapter it means it's me talking about what you should picture.**

Amber's POV

I was right outside Volterra city.

In the shade of course. Acting like a human that was tired of the heat and wanted to be in the shade.

I really need to find a place with fresh humans just waiting to be a part of my army. I was going to do this just like Victoria did.

First I needed a guy human to change and trick into leading the army.

I ended up in in northern Oregon, where it was rainy like Washington.

I couldn't risk the humans suspecting the missing people in Seattle again.

It was sunset; I raced against the sun home.

I saw a cute human. He looked my age when I was changed. 15.

He had dirty blonde hair and big brown eyes. He was in good shape. I could even see a little bit of muscle starting to form on him.

I felt sort of guilt creep up on me as I knew I was going to take this boy away from his perfect family and life. He had a dad that spent time with him. He had a good job that paid well so they weren't stuck in dept.

I could smell the food from up in this tree. His mother must be an excellent cook.

Also his little sister. From what I'm seeing they get along great. That's rare.

I also learned that his name was Brandon.

Brandon's POV

I felt my cell phone vibrate from my back pocket.

"No cell phones at the table Brandon."

"I'm sorry mom. It's just Jeff."

I said opening the text.

_Wanna come to the skating rink. Most of kids from school are here. /Jeff _

_R u sure Ur going cuz u know Abby always goes skating on Friday nite. /Me _

_No there letting people in for free that go to Jefferson High, so get your "I heart JHS" shirt and get your butt down here. /Jeff_

"Mom can I be excused and go to the skating rink?"

"Only if you bring Macy."

"But there only letting people who go to Jefferson High in for free."

"Oh, ok have fun. I'm sorry Macy."

"It's ok mom."

Macy was a 7th grader and I was a freshman, so I'm lucky. I get to go skating for free now.

I put my plate on the counter and ran up to my room to get my roller blades.

"Uh, dad can I take the car? It will improve my driving" I said sticking my head in the kitchen.

"Well I trust you more than most parents should trust their kids." He threw me the keys.

I was about to walk out the door when my mom stopped me.

"Brandon I forgot to ask. How long is the skating?"

"Uh, I think they have it until midnight."

I ducked out before she could stop me.

I drove perfectly to the rink.

About ¼ of the time I was helping Jeff come up with pickup lines that he could say to Abby.

They worked a little bit but not enough to pull her in. Then I avoided Jeff the next ½ of the time so he wouldn't bug me for more ideas.

The last ¼ of the time I hung out with Jeff.

I looked at my watch. 11:34 p.m.

"Hey man I gotta take off. See you at school on Monday."

I was such a goody two shoes.

I put on my real shoes, and then headed out the door.

My feet ached badly so it would be hard to run so I just walked.

I saw my dad's car I drove in four blocks away on the other side of the street where I left it.

**(Picture the very first scene in Eclipse. Where Riley is being chased by a mysterious shadow . . . or in this case Brandon.)**

Amber's POV

I stood behind a corner crying.

I didn't want to do it, but I had too.

Why hadn't my mom move us to Oregon? Then Brandon and I could be a vulnerable human couple and we won't be in this mess.

What are you saying Amber? Snap out of it, you need to use him to get the Cullens.

You know Victoria would be kicking you right now.

Once he stopped screaming I ran up to him and brought him to an abandoned barn.

We were on the coast so I could hear the waves crashing on the shore.

-3 Days Later-

Brandon's POV

I woke up too my throat burning unusually.

The first thing I saw was a beautiful girl my age, and red-red hair.

"Who are you? My throat is . . . is-

"Burning." The girl finished for me in a beautiful soft voice.

"My name is Amber."

"Brandon. What did you do to me?"

"Me? I didn't do anything. I saved you. We are both vampires."

"Wha-

"We are vampires that drink blood. But we are much different than the ones in myths."  
"How different?"

"Well you probably noticed by now that we don't have fangs. We don't burn in the sunlight, we sparkle. Our eyes are black when we are thirsty and red when we're not. We don't age. And we don't have to breathe."

I breathed though my mouth and I could feel the scratches.

"Come on let's find you someone to drink."

Amber's POV

He followed me down town into a dark alley. We jumped on top of a building waiting for an innocent human to wander through.

"Watch me first". I spoke so low that a human would think I'm mouthing the words.

I attacked a skinny brunet girl. Her blood tasted like cigarettes. She must have been a smoker.

I disposed the body then went back to the roof to wait for a victim for Brandon.

A guy a little older than Brandon walked through.

Brandon did well for a newbie. He got blood all over his clothes though. I giggled.

"I ruined my clothes. I wish I had that guys clothes."

I jumped down next to him.

"Take them. I mean it's not like we can go to a clothes store and buy new."

"True."

I saw him take the guys black shirt that had a faded white design on it.

Then Brandon stripped off his ruined shirt. I tried not to make it obvious that I was staring.

I really looked away when he traded for the dark blue jeans.

"There."

"Better." I told him. "You'll learn to get all the blood then having it splatter all over you."

Then we disposed that body.

"You never told me why you saved me."

"Well actually I was hunting and I saw you being chased by another vampire. He changed you.

And I couldn't just leave you there." I lied.

"Oh so you took me in because you were being nice." He looked down.

I gave him a look.

"Not just that. I kind of grew a crush on you."

"Wait you stalked me?"  
"No at first I wanted to hunt you. Then I grew kind of jealous, because you had the human life I always dreamed of."

"Excuse me for asking but what was your human life like?" he asked very politely.

"I barely remember. All I remember was my dad left my mom when he found out she was pregnant with me. Then when I was 13 my mom and I moved to Port Angeles, Washington because of her job. Then a week later she died in a fire. I couldn't stand the orphanage so I lived on the street until I was 15, then I was changed."

"I'm so sorry."

"It's fine."

"No it's not." He stopped in front of me. "For you I'm not going to leave you. I want you to be wanted by someone. By me. If you want me too."

I tried to hide my blush, "O- ok."

He smiled. Apparently when you're a vampire you can get a boyfriend much easier.

I noticed it was almost morning.

He grabbed my hips and pulled me closer and kissed me, but this was much more than a kiss.

This was not the innocent kid I saw going to skating rink.

Did I change him into this more confident bad boy?

He picked me up and carried me to the barn.

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . **

It was already night again.

Let's just say that Brandon and I spent the whole day together.

"What's wrong Amber?" he almost scared me.

"I don't feel safe anymore." I faked being vulnerable.

"You know I can protect you from anything."

"I know but we are on _their_ territory."

"Who's?"

"There's this clan of vampires. The Cullens. I just want to be able to hunt without worrying. I don't know when they're going to attack." I said childlike.

"We will stop them."

"You're right . . . but not us alone."

**WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR? CLICK THAT REVIEW BUTTON!**


	21. Battle

**Sorry it's been a while. I just had a serious writer's block I started up a lot of more stories and now I'm trying to get them done! You guys feel free to virtually puke on me. And since I'm trying to get them all done the chapters might not be as good as earlier.**

Renesmee's POV

I heard a beep come from Carlisle's watch.

My children looked at each other and sighed. They also looked like they were 7 or 8 years old.

"Time for another measuring", he announced

I sighed when he said that, remembering that I had to do that every 4 hours when I was little.

We were back at the main house and Seth was with us.

He was fitting in well already. He was treating Nick and Carlie like siblings.

I felt weird, I wasn't adjusting to my daughter imprinting, now I know how my mom felt. I wonder how Nick feels, his identical twin imprints and not him.

It was just Carlisle, Seth, Jacob, Nick, Carlie, and I in the kitchen.

Carlisle was done writing in his notebook.

We all got to the place where they trained last time. Mom and I have not experienced newborns yet.

Jasper gave a demonstration with Emmett.

Then mom and I went against each other. Nick and Carlie watched.

She pinned me down.

Then I went against Emmett because Jasper said he was most like a Newborn.

Where is Alice? I haven't seen her or Esme all day.

Then I could hear them coming up.

"Hey, we have a surprise for you and Jacob", said Alice.

I looked at Jacob curiously, he smiled.

"Follow me", Alice started pulling me.

I noticed we were going in the direction of the Cottage once we crossed the river. But we passed it.

Right after I couldn't smell or hear anything that would be at the Cottage we came up on a house.

Esme must have restored it. It didn't look like a cottage, it was it looked like the main house but smaller and it was only two stories. It was also painted red, like Billy's small house. It was an odd mixture of the house Jacob grew up in and the main house.

"Let's go inside!" I smiled while running in like a five year old.

The three followed.

The living room right away reminded me of how Billy's living room was set up but the couch and walls were obviously the main house.

Off to the right where in Billy's would be the kitchen was a room with nothing but a grand piano, similar to dad's. I couldn't wait to play. There was also a shelf, with every one of dad's cd's/ records. He must have found copies.

There was a Cullen kitchen that will be used.

Then we went upstairs.

"Nessie, Carlie and Nick's rooms are this way", Jacob guided me down a hallway.

It reminded me of the hallway to Jacob's room.

On the left was a doorway to a room. When I walked inside it, on the far left corner was a queen bed. On the right wall there were three doorways. A bathroom and two closets, more clothes for phasing. There was a balcony a little larger than what you might find at a hotel, a few feet away from the bed and a small bookshelf in the left corner.

I walked over the balcony to find it heading straight into the forest. When I walked inside the bathroom, you could tell it was a girl's bathroom.

"I'm guessing Nick's room is across the hall", I looked at Jacob.

"You guessed right."

Nick's room had everything Carlie had accept it was arranged differently. I noticed Esme and Alice running toward the main house.

"There probably giving us time alone", I said. I could see him smile.

Then I finally got to see our bedroom. It was a lot like our bedroom during our honeymoon.

I waited for Jacob to walk up beside me. He pulled into a deep passionate kiss. Eventually my legs were wrapped around his waist, and we ended up on the bed. At least I couldn't get pregnant again.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

We woke up the next morning and got dressed. We headed back to the main house, Nick and Carlie were still asleep and the battle was today.

"So are we going to do another camping trip", my mother asked.

"No Carlie and Nick are going too hid in La Push, the pack won't let the Newborns get there", my dad said. "Jacob, why don't you go ahead and take them there without waking them."

"Sure, sure", he said as he walked into the living room.

After he was a few miles away my dad said, "Nessie, we should probably go over this. We are fighting in the meadow, and you and Jacob need to be close together. We don't know if you strong enough to take on a Newborn by yourself."

I nodded. I didn't like admitting that I'm not strong enough, I could barely take Nahuel and he is half like me.

"Should we go on a quick hunt before it starts", I asked.

"Yes, go with your mother, Rose, and Jasper", dad told me.

Rose and Jasper heard their names and were down here with a blink of the eye. Even after I was full, I drank a few more deer anyway.

After the hunt we waited in the meadow with the wolves. Jacob was just jogging up to us in wolf form. There were a few wolves missing, they were protecting La Push.

I pushed my hand through Jake's fur to touch his shoulder, and showed him my thought. 'Hey you are going to stay by me the entire time, my dad doesn't I'll survive alone.'

I backed away so his big head could turn to me. He gave me that look like he was saying, 'Do you really need to tell me to be by your side for a newborn battle, we imprinted.'

I smiled.

"There here, get ready", Alice said too fast for human ears but slow enough for mine.

I saw them run through the trees, there about thirty or forty of them. I don't think they were well trained.

I ran towards one. I saw the rest of them stop and turn their heads to me, probably wondering why they smell blood in my veins.

"No don't", I heard my dad yell.

This was harder than I thought; I was almost finished when Jacob finished him.

I decided to around behind them and see my family finish them, there was only twenty left now.

Jacob was with me, we both jumped when we noticed two vampires coming up behind us.

They were a boy and a girl who I knew was Amber. Amber's hair was the same color as her eyes. I thought it looked cool.

The boy ran to attack Jacob, thinking he would be an easy kill.

"No Brandon, let the Newborns at him", Amber screamed.

He didn't listen; he was trying to be the hero. Amber froze and stared at each piece being ripped apart of what was Brandon.

"YOU MONSTERS", she screamed and ran toward me.

I jogged her attempt and said, "You're calling us monsters? You're attacking us over something that happened long ago. How do you know that Victoria wasn't a monster of her own?"

"She wasn't she helped me!"

We ended up deeper in the forest.

"She turned you into this; she tried to kill my mother. Maybe she killed yours too", I said as I jogged her. I remembered what my dad said about her mom when he read Amber's mind.

"Give me a reason why she would", she said. Jacob was behind her in case she got to close he knew what I was doing.

"Well it's pretty obvious, made herself the only person you could trust so if her Newborn idea failed and she died you would get revenge and she would get what she risked her life for. Her revenge", I told her. She released her defense and stared again at the pieces of Brandon. "And what's in it for you, get the one you loved killed", I added. He wasn't totally crushed, we could reassemble him but I didn't tell her that.

"Your right", she whispered. "I'm so sorry."

"It's not your fault, its Victoria's; she played you like a puppet.

I walked her back to Carlisle; all the Newborns were burning in a pile. We left Brandon's parts and I made sure not to burn them.

"She surrenders, and would like to join us", I said.

Carlisle accepted her, but it wasn't easy.

"But now Brandon's dead", she said to me.

"Let's go back to his parts; I think you're going to like what you see", I said.

She already had a huge grin as she knew.

When we got back there he had already reassemble half of he and we helped reassemble the other half.

Amber explained the understanding and all three of us went back to the meadow.

My dad ran up to us "Alice say's the Volturi are on their way we have to hid Brandon and Amber", he said.

"It's too late", Alice said as we saw them approach us.

We joined the rest of the group.

Jane spoke "You know what we are going to do"; she stared at Amber and Brandon. Their hands were in locked.

"I didn't know what I was doing, please don't kill Brandon he did nothing", Amber was already pleading.

"Yes he was, you had the plan, he did the action you know that", her voice was in monotone.

"Please we didn't know."

"The Volturi don't give second chances. Felix I'd like to go home."

Amber turned to me for help, I mouthed 'Sorry'. I closed my eyes I couldn't look. I heard each of them scream.


	22. The End

Renesmee's POV

I was holding sleeping Nicholas while Jacob held Carlie.

"I think they should sleep, in their own beds tonight", said Jacob.

"Yeah", I said to tire to add.

We jogged to our house, Jacob was in human form.

We were passing my parents cottage, I looked back, I wasn't living there any more I was living my new life with Jacob and our children. We were already passed the front door and up the stairs. We tucked our kids in bed and met up in the hallway, he picked me up bridal style, and he knew I was tired.

I thought about Amber and Brad, the life they could have had, the amazing human life they could have had. Then I thought about my few pregnant days, my honeymoon days. I thought about Nahuel, I knew he wasn't always close to his father; he used to be against all of his ideas. I wondered what made him change.

Jacob and I lay down; we were in each other's arms. I kissed him.

"Good night Jacob", I whispered.

"Good night Renesmee", he kissed my forehead.

I thought about me and Jacob's first kiss. I wondered about my children now. I knew Carlie and Seth will have an amazing future, but what about Nick?

I sure he will imprint on a beautiful girl when the time comes. I started to doze off.

**Thank you all for staying with the story. A hint for Nick's future imprint, she has to do with Sam and Emily… let's say they have a daughter nine months from now. ;)** **I'm not writing sequel for this story but still I thought you should know about Nick's future a little bit.**

**Please review the last chapter. **


End file.
